Taken
by Nanami404
Summary: Post-DH. Captured by Death Eaters, Ginny, Ron and Hermione face horrors they thought were through. Can they get themselves - and Harry, isolated and at the whim of his enemies - to safety? Or will Harry lose his life, his mind and more? Hinny and Romione. RATED FOR A REASON.
1. Trapped

**Hellooooooooo, FF! I'm a bad person. I've wanted to post this ever since I got my computer (which was a few months ago), but I just kept putting it off and putting it off. Just like everything else.**

 **I'm bad at adulting.**

 **Anyhoo, all characters in this work are the intellectual and creative property of J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!**

For the first time in what could easily have been forever, laughter filled the little orchard just outside the Weasleys' property.

Well, laughter and screeching.

"For Merlin's _sake_ , Hermione!" Ginny called out, swerving to avoid her not-so-graceful best friend as their boyfriends each put a steadying hand on the older witch's broom.

"Sorry," Hermione said, gasping for breath. "Harry, are you all right?"

Ginny and Ron swiveled around to face the raven-haired Weasley, concern written all over their freckled features. Harry was bent double over the handle of his broom, his shoulders shaking violently, one hand pressed against his still-too-small belly. His friends and his girlfriend worried for one long moment that he was in pain, but then he managed to look up at them. The tears forming in his eyes were tears of laughter, his face lit up in a smile. They couldn't remember seeing him so happy in a _very_ long time.

"Whoa, there, mate! Breathe!" Ron laughed as a hiccup escaped Harry's lips. "Come on, then. I think that's enough debacles on a broom for Hermione for today, don't you?"

" _Hey!_ " Hermione cried indignantly as the boys helped her to land. "Just because I _happen_ to be unstudied in the technique doesn't mean I make a _debacle_ out of it!"

Ron chortled, Ginny snorted, and Harry resumed his wheezing.

"It's not a matter of 'study,' Hermione," Ginny said with a grin. "I for one seem to recall Harry here..." She patted her hiccuping boyfriend on the back. "...Make the house team with _les_ s 'study' than you have now."

"Well... It... It runs in his family!" Hermione countered.

"...You _d_ o know his father was a Chaser, right?" Ginny pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"...Oh, _shut up._ "

Ron and Ginny continued to make jests at Hermione for her lack of grace in the air, with Harry following close behind and still hiccuping, as they reached the top of the hill and the Burrow came into view.

One last, loud hiccup out of Harry was the last thing they heard, home the last thing they saw, before blackness descended upon them.

* * *

" _Rennervate._ "

"Five more minutes, Mum..."

" _Rennervate!_ "

"Can't I sleep in?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Wake up, Weasel! _RENNERVATE!_ "

Ron snapped to consciousness to find himself on a king-sized bed in a large bedroom well-decorated in light brown hues. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were all awake, Hermione pushing herself out of the bed and Ginny helping Harry up off the carpeted floor. Ron stood as well, rubbing one eye and yawning.

"Where _are_ we?" Hermione asked, peeking out the window. Ron, Harry and Ginny peeked over her shoulder, Harry and Ginny on their tiptoes, to find a vast yard and, just beyond, a graveyard.

"Nowhere _you'd_ know of, Mudblood."

All four spun around and noticed for the first time a man in a Death Eater mask and robes standing before the door.

"Don't you _dare_ call her that!" Ron snapped, digging in his pocket for his wand.

He came up with nothing but a banana.

"You _really_ think I would have left you your wands?"

Harry looked back at the view from the window and paled. "Little Hangleton," he said, just loudly enough for Ron to hear. Even across the room, however, the masked Death Eater seemed to be able to pick up the underweight young wizard's voice as well.

"Very astute, Potter. Welcome to the Riddle House."

Harry looked around. "You've redecorated."

"With ease. It's much more comfortable now than it was under the care of the old dingbat who used to live here."

"I don't like it," Harry commented, scrunching up his nose.

Ron and Ginny chortled. The Death Eater, determined to shut them up, fired a Knock-Back Jinx at Harry, causing him to stumble and hit his shoulder against the nightstand with a resounding crash.

"Believe you me, you insolent twerps," the Death Eater growled. "You may be laughing now, but it'll be a wonder if you will ever so much as crack a smile again once we're done with you."

" _We?_ " Ginny asked, helping Harry to the bed and examining his shoulder, which was starting to bruise.

"A house this big, Ginevra Molly, four of the greatest heroes ever to come out of Hogwarts, and you think I'm alone?"

Ginny froze, staring at their captor for a long moment before finding her voice. It was cold as ice. "You can hurt me all you want, Carrow, but mark my words; the moment you lay another finger on Harry, I'll do worse to you than what he did."

Amycus Carrow pulled off his mask, revealing a sickening grin. "Just you try, Ginevra Molly, and I'll do _wors_ e."

Ginny met his gaze unblinkingly. "To me or to him?"

Carrow grinned sadistically and pulled Harry up into a chokehold. "Does this answer your question?"

Ginny bristled but found herself unable to do anything with Harry in the way.

"You see, Ginevra Molly, this is the whole _point_ of having you here. You wouldn't lay a hand on us if it meant bringing harm to this precious baby boy here. With your wee little Harry, we can keep you in check...and we can _break_ you."

Ginny stared murderously at the man she knew to be an adept torturer. He was right, of course, and it killed her to admit it.

The door opened, and another Death Eater entered. Ron had to keep himself from attacking him, and a quick glance told him Ginny felt likewise. It was Augustus Rookwood, the man who had murdered Fred.

"I'll watch over the twits, Carrow. Just save a bit of him for me." He eyed Harry hungrily as Amycus tightened his hold on the young hero and began to drag him off.

Amycus paused in the doorway.

"Oh, and Weasel."

Both Ron and Ginny looked up.

Amycus's face broke out in a crazed grin. "Don't drop the banana."

Ron examined the slightly-bruised fruit in his hand, then looked back up at the Death Eater, confused. "Why not?"

"Good source of potassium!" Carrow called over his shoulder. "Don't want your mother worrying."

Rookwood took his place in an armchair and swept his gaze over Ron and Ginny. "Pity about your brother."

"If killing you wouldn't bring more harm to Harry, I'd have your blood by now," Ron growled, eliciting a chuckle out of Rookwood.

"Any second now, I'll be the least of your worries, Weasley."

"What are you talking ab - "

Ron's question, true to Rookwood's word, was answered before it was even fully formed on his tongue.

Just beyond the wall, in the room next door, Harry had started to scream.

 **A/N: This is the first of three chapters. I've decided to write this because I can't** _ **stand**_ **the sheer amount of fanfics that turn Ginny into some damsel in distress. Far too many "writers" (a term I use loosely, especially on Wattpad - it isn't quite so bad here, thank goodness) forget that not everyone lacking a Y chromosome is Princess Peach. I want to portray Ginny the way I believe she's** _ **meant**_ **to be portrayed - no girly-girl** **nonsense, no dependence on Harry, no typical "girlfriend" attitude. If anything, Ginny's the** _ **guy**_ **in the relationship. Harry's so much more vulnerable than Ginny, in case you haven't bothered to** _ **read past the Chamber of Secrets**_ **.**

 **Ahem. Sorry. This was originally written on Wattpad when my computer dieded. Most Hinny fanfics there are...well...not quite as maturely written as the majority of fanfics here are. Perhaps it's because there are standards set here? I dunno. Anyway, I'm going to post the other two chapters riiiiiiiiiiight after I get me some chocolate milk. I'll try to stick to my promise.**

 **Oh, and you get some chocolate milk, too, if you leave a review. I'll make it extra chocolate-y if you can spot the references.**


	2. Tortured

"No! Stop it! _Stop!_ " Hermione's heart broke for Ginny as the younger witch pounded on the wall separating her from the love of her life. As Harry's screams grew deafening, Ginny bolted to the door and pulled with all her strength.

"You got muscles, girl, but it won't open," Rookwood explained. "Only opens from the hall."

"Which means you're locked in as well," Ginny pointed out. Hermione felt a wave of pride at her ability to think clearly through the sounds of her boyfriend being tortured.

"Yeah, well, _somebody's_ gotta watch you lot," Rookwood shrugged. "Can't have you getting any ideas."

"And the moment we try to escape, you'll harm Harry further, correct?" Ginny asked.

Hermione, unable to think straight through her best friend's cries, marveled at Ginny's levelheadedness. Hearing Harry was bad enough - if it were Ron in the other room, she didn't know _what_ she'd have done.

She wondered if this was how Harry and Ron felt at Malfoy Manor. She gave a great big shutter and collapsed on the bed, remembering clearly the agony of her own torture. Ron was beside her in an instant, his eyes red-rimmed. Able to read him like one of her many precious books, Hermione knew he was revisiting that horrid night as well. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his embrace.

The screaming eventually died down, replaced by soft whimpers they could nevertheless hear clearly through the wall. Ginny knelt before the wall and put a hand to it.

"Harry..." she choked out. "Be strong. _Please._ I don't know when and I don't know how, but one way or another, we _will_ get out of this. You just hold on, you hear me?"

"He can't," said Rookwood, doing a crossword puzzle out of the _Daily Prophet_. "He can't hear anything outside that room. You can hear him screaming for his life, and I'd wager he knows it, but he can't hear a word you say."

"I don't care," Ginny growled. "Harry, I don't _care_ if you can't hear me, because I _love_ you. I will never stop loving you until the day I die. _Please_ , Harry, stay strong. We'll get you out of this, I swear we will."

"How touching," Rookwood said. "Oi. You there. Mudblood."

" _Don't call her that_ ," Ron growled dangerously.

"What are you going to do, fight me off with a banana? Mudblood!"

Hermione lifted her head from Ron's shoulder in what felt like a great feat of strength.

"I've heard you called the brightest witch of your age. Perhaps you can answer seven across."

"Like she'd help you," Ron snarled, pulling Hermione into a protective embrace.

"So be it, then," Rookwood said cheerily. "I'll just let the others know to prolong Potter's next torture session an extra minute or so."

"What's the question?" Hermione sniffled.

" _That's_ more like it," Rookwood grinned, revealing yellow, prison-rotted teeth. "Let's see here, seven across, seven across... Ah. 'Author of _Hogwarts: A History_.'"

"Bathilda Bagshot," Hermione said instantly. She felt another shiver up her spine, recalling Harry's scream as Nagini wriggled out of Bagshot's skin and sank her teeth into his arm. For a split second she was sure she was back there again. Harry's shout sounded so _real._

She realized after a moment it was.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ginny implored, the desperation transparent in her voice. "Take me instead. You can break him so much more by taking me."

"Not part of the plan, sweetheart."

"And what exactly _is_ the plan?" Ron asked. Hermione could see on his face, plain as day, the desperation to keep talking, to distract himself from his little brother's howling next door. "I mean, that Carrow bloke mentioned it, but I didn't really follow. Why keep us unharmed in a comfortable room and only torture Harry?"

Rookwood put down his paper and leered. "To prove a point."

"And what point would that be, then?" Ginny demanded sharply, turning to face their guard but keeping one hand on the wall.

"Your beloved boyfriend killed the Dark Lord," Rookwood explained. "With Dumbledore dead, Harry Potter is our biggest threat. So we eliminate him, breaking all four of you in the process. Potter will be damaged beyond all hope, and you three will be a shell of your former selves, living to tell the tale of how the servants of the Dark Lord snapped your savior's mind like a twig, slowly and steadily."

"You're wrong."

All eyes turned to Ginny now. She had turned her back on the wall, standing firm with her fists clenched at her sides and her brown eyes blazing.

Rookwood laughed. "I think you'll find not even Potter can withstand the Cruc - "

"They will find us." Ginny's voice was calm but cold. "Perhaps you've forgotten that the Ministry is changing. Kingsley WILL find us."

"The Ministry's numbers are few," Rookwood countered, waving off the threat.

"But the Weasleys are not," Ginny pointed out. "I can guarantee you now that our family knows we're missing. They know you took us, and while they don't know _where,_ they'll have everybody you've ever wronged out looking for us. Lord Voldemort slaughtered by the hundreds, only to fall by Harry Potter's hand. Do you _really_ believe no one is looking? Do you _really_ think no one can stop you?"

Rookwood bit his lip for a moment before regaining his composure. "All those who know of this place are already here."

Ginny merely raised an eyebrow before turning back to the wall. Hermione could see her friend's shoulders shaking. Her back turned, she was allowing her facade to fall.

Harry's wails were still going strong, and they continued for several more minutes before dying down.

Eventually Rookwood switched out for a different guard - Walden MacNair. The former executioner didn't say much, opting instead to stare each of his prisoners down. Ron and Hermione avoided his gaze, and Ginny's back remained turned.

Several more torture sessions passed, each one making Hermione bite her tongue to keep from crying out alongside her friend. Finally, after what could easily have been an eternity, night fell and the screaming ceased.

"Eat up, dearies," Alecto Carrow leered, bringing in steak and kidney pie and treacle tart. Now that the torture had stopped and she could think straight, Hermione noticed that there were just enough for the three of them.

"Does Harry get any?" she asked suspiciously.

Alecto snorted. "You wish."

In a very un-Ron-like act, Ron scowled at the food and dismissed it. "This is Harry's favorite," he grunted, his nose upturned. "You've seen how little he is! If he doesn't have this meal, I don't have this meal."

"Fine, then," Alecto scoffed. "More for the ladies, then."

Despite the sick sensation in her stomach, specifically as she thought of Harry - curled up, alone, in pain and hungry - Hermione took a small slice of the pie, leaving the tart untouched.

"You know Harry wouldn't want you to starve yourself for him, Ron," Ginny pointed out as she dug into an equally miniscule slice of the treacle tart.

"Nah, I'm not gonna starve," Ron said, seeming to use all of his strength to put on a smile. "I've got a banana."


	3. Taken

**A/N: STOP. Before you read any further, notice the rating.**

 **This chapter is why.**

Eventually Ron and Hermione fell asleep, but Ginny remained awake through the night. Every so often her eyes would drift shut, but images of Harry squirming in pain kept her conscious, and for this she was thankful. She needed to hear everything they were doing to him, no matter how much it broke her heart.

They began again as the sun rose. Ron and Hermione jolted awake as the torture resumed, and Ginny felt herself gain a second wind. A night without sleep felt inconsequential compared to whatever they were doing in there.

It was starting to sound less and less like torture. Harry's wordless howls became gasps of pain, followed by pleas of desperation.

"No... No..." Harry croaked. "Please... Don't... Please, stop!"

"What are you _doing_ to him?!" Ginny demanded of Travers, their latest guard.

"I ain't doin' nothin', sweetheart," he growled.

Ginny wanted so badly to kick him in the balls right then and there, but she knew what consequences that would bring. Instead, she focused her attention back on Harry.

The begging had not ceased. His voice was more fearful than ever, his tears evident in his tone. "Stop... Please... What are you... No! No, don't...!"

Harry half-cried, half-screamed for somewhere between five seconds and five years, Ginny wasn't sure. These shouts, however, were different from his tortured wails, although Ginny couldn't quite figure out how.

When it finally hit her, it hit her _hard._

 _No_... Surely they wouldn't go _that_ far.

But the screaming was too rhythmic to be anything else.

Ginny's voice ripped from her throat in a harsh cry as she pounded on the wall.

" _STOP! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! I SHOULD SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROATS!_ "

Begging, crying, threatening the Death Eaters on the other side in ways she had never threatened anyone before, Ginny found herself drowning out her boyfriend. Eventually she felt a sturdy hand on her shoulder.

"They've stopped," Ron said soothingly.

"What was that?" Hermione asked once Ginny had calmed down just enough to stop screaming. The younger witch avoided their gazes as she struggled to find words that wouldn't hurt to say. She had just opened her mouth when Harry's voice emanated from the other side, small and wet but perfectly clear.

"'m sorry, Ginny..."

"What?" Ron looked between his sister and girlfriend in confusion.

"Was s'posed t'be you..."

Comprehension dawned in Hermione's eyes, intermixed with horror. "Oh, _God_ , they _didn't_..."

"Didn't what?" Ron asked. Ginny could see on her brother's face a desperation for understanding. "Didn't _what_ , Hermione?"

Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth and sank onto the bed.

"What did they _do?!_ "

"They..." Hermione hiccupped. "They _raped_ him, Ronald."

As she turned back to the wall, a _thump_ on the bed was all Ginny noticed of Ron's reaction. Everything was suddenly crystal clear.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

It wasn't easy, of course, and Harry was likely to have lost his mind before she could succeed, but it was their only hope - _his_ only hope. She could tell nobody, and she _had_ to focus.

 _Muffliato... Muffliato... Muffliato..._

The spell of Snape's invention, which would go completely unnoticed, was her best option. She recited the incantation over and over in her head, willing herself to let it block out the screams of the love of her life as he was raped and tortured. The sky fell dark, Harry fell silent, and Ron and Hermione fell asleep, but Ginny remained awake, mentally repeating _Muffliato, Muffliato, Muffliat_ o until she was sure the mantra would drive her insane should Harry's cries fail.

Another day passed, another day of torture, and Ginny had begun to give up hope. The Death Eaters had just finished raping Harry again, and his whimpered pleas for her forgiveness reached her ears.

"I'll try to be strong," he promised. "Gin, _please_... I love you..."

These words echoed in Ginny's mind. _I love you... I love you..._ She focused all her power into her hand. _I love you, too, Harry. More than you might ever know. Muffliato!_

 _Crack!_

The room was suddenly full of people - Arthur, Bill, Charlie and George were there, along with a whole host of Aurors and even Kingsley himself. Rodolphus Lestrange leapt from his seat, wand in hand, but failed to cast anything before he was hit with a Stunner and collapsed.

"Oh, thank God!"

Arthur pulled his missing children and Hermione into a hug. "You're okay? You're not hurt? Where's...?"

Harry's screams were renewed, interrupting him. " _Harry,_ " he gasped as George lunged for the door.

"The door is cursed," Hermione informed them. "It only opens from the other side."

"Good thing I know a thing or two about curses, then," Bill quipped, waving his wand.

"How did you know where to find us?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny's Trace is still active," Arthur explained.

" _Muffliato_!" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought my ears rang."

"But she didn't have a wand," Ron said. Ginny, having turned back to the wall, felt his confused gaze upon her. "How could she have..."

"And we're in!" Bill interrupted victoriously. "...By which I mean 'out.'"

Ginny was the first out the door and into the next room. It was much more like what she had pictured the Riddle House to be - cold, dark and barren. She neutralized the three Death Eaters in the room in quick succession with Rodolphus's wand, then slid to her knees beside Harry.

"Hey," she greeted softly, lifting him off the cold, hard floor and onto her lap. He was pale and shaking with heavy tear tracks running from his sunken eyes down his face. He was fully clothed, but his T-shirt and trousers were very dirty and slightly tattered from writhing around on the stone floor. Both of his arms had ugly, raised scars, one declaring him a freak, the other a murderer. The blood from these wounds lay pooled beneath him.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I-I didn't mean to..."

Ginny put all her strength into a small smile and pressed a finger to his bleeding lips. "I love you, too."

Harry gave a grimace that was obviously meant to be a smile.

"The Aurors are raiding the rest of the house," Kingsley announced. "We should really get Harry to St. Mungo's."

"NO!" Harry's shriek made them all jump. He burrowed into Ginny's embrace.

"Mate, you should really see the state of you," George commented.

Harry clung to Ginny.

"I have to tell them, Harry," she whispered. "It's just Kingsley and the family. They won't think any less of you for it. None of us do."

"O-okay."

"He's going straight home," Ginny spoke up, her tone of voice inviting absolutely no argument. "He can get medical attention from his own bed. The last thing he needs right now is for the public to learn that these bastards..." She stopped to spit on one of the unconscious Death Eaters. "These bastards had the gall to _rape_ him."

George was the first to react, stomping on another Death Eater's face, much as Draco Malfoy had done to Harry nearly two years ago.

"Normally I don't condone that kind of behavior, George," Arthur said in a half-hearted attempt to be stern, "but I can't say I wouldn't have done so myself."

"There's more to go around, y'know," George pointed out.

Arthur shrugged. "I'll pass. We need to get Harry home, lest your mother kill us all in one fell swoop for worrying her even more than we already have."

Ginny's strength, all but depleted, failed to lift her underweight boyfriend off the floor.

"I've got him," Charlie said, letting her relinquish her hold on Harry. The small, broken teen reluctantly let go of Ginny and allowed Charlie to lift him bridal-style into a secure hold.

"Comfy?" he asked.

Harry linked his arms around Charlie's neck and nodded into his shoulder. The older wizard grinned.

"Excellent! Now let's get you home."


	4. Rewrite Coming Soon!

Hey, guys! I thought I'd give you an update.

I've been trying for so long now to write a sequel to this, but I just never really had it in me. I guess the story just isn't powerful enough to warrant it, which is why...

I'm rewriting it!

Yes, you heard me right. I will be rewriting _Taken_ in a new story, and this one will be quite a bit darker with more mature themes and a more dire situation. It w ill take place over a much shorter span of time, so it will probably be contained to one chapter. I will not be overwriting this version, just in case anyone wants to read it regardless.

You can look forward to _Taken: The Rewrite_ soon!

Yours,

Nanami404 (formerly NinjaKittehz)


End file.
